


男僕與巫師 (葛雷夫&約翰)

by snipeyozora



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Miss Julie
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora
Summary: 波西瓦‧葛雷夫：怪獸與牠們的產地，真！魔法安全部部長。(1927年)約翰：茱莉小姐，一名在男爵莊園工作的男僕。(1890年)法洛水仙。又一次。腦洞通往異世界。穿越時空愛上你





	1. 荒野

那男僕被家丁狠狠教訓，以馬鞭與棍棒抽打了一頓，像條破抹布一樣被扔到莊園外的荒地。

 

家丁們下手狠戾，毫無一絲同情。即便他們與男僕在男爵莊園裡共事了如此漫長的時光。他們鄙視他，痛恨他，把人往死裡打的原因除了他總是最得男爵喜愛的貼身男僕外，還犯下了不赦的罪。

不只是因為男僕弄翻了托盤、摔碎了男爵最愛的、精緻的骨瓷咖啡杯，而是同他們身份一樣低賤的他，與男爵的女兒發生不潔的私通淫行。小姐的貞潔與名譽變得骯髒，即使是死亡也無法清洗男爵家門被玷污的奇恥大辱。

廚娘凱薩琳從教堂回來後，將事情禀告了男爵。凱薩琳冰冷的眼神像是把切肉刀，剖開皮膚，挑入骨髓，他已不是她的未婚夫，而像是牲畜一般——遠比獵場看守人的雜種狗更加不如。他現在什麼也不是了。

小姐的事使男爵傷心，並十分震怒，男爵痛心疾首不願提起小姐名字，重重以手杖毆打了跪在他腳邊懇求主人原諒的約翰——將那骯髒的下人——驅逐。男爵甚至沒交代是否要他流盡鮮血，但吩咐家丁把人打成殘廢，再扔到荒野中無疑就是要男僕去死。即使能在寒冷的荒野上存活下來，也沒人會再雇用一個身體殘缺的賤民。

 

約翰以為會被皮鞭與棍棒活活打死，像是眼珠被打出眼眶、肋骨全數斷裂。他用手護住頭部，其中一個家丁棍棒喀嚓折斷，他的手骨肯定是斷了——他那能穩定侍酒，端上沉重托盤的右手與右手掌痛得令他哭喊得像隻正被宰殺的畜牲，約翰懇求他的同事能手下留情些，但他們聽見慘叫與哭聲反而更為起勁地執行男爵所交付的任務。

 

他們都是男爵飼養的狗，樂於撕咬自己無用同伴的咽喉。  
  
死亡能夠帶來永恆的平靜——約翰這下想死了。那些傷會伴隨他一輩子，活下來也只能在垃圾堆生活、在街上乞討，被人唾棄。與其苟活，不如就這樣死去。感覺滲出的眼淚與鼻血滴下，乾燥的土地吸去了他的血。

 

失去意識前，他只聽見荒地上呼嘯的風聲。

 

  
＝  
  


 

再度睜開眼時，四周陰暗潮濕，滿地的垃圾。他癱在一疊滿是油墨氣味的報紙上。約翰覺得喉嚨一陣甜，咳出了血液。牙齒居然都還在，不可思議。視線狹窄模糊，他猜自己幾乎被打瞎，看東西全是一片模糊。全身上下激烈地疼。他的肋骨應該是全裂了......右手麻痺沒有知覺，也無法動，兩條腿像是被火車輾過，痛的程度讓他分不清楚骨頭是斷成了幾截。

 

他全身關節發疼，因寒冷而顫抖，即使是盛夏荒地仍然低溫。他僅穿著襯衫，肌膚感到寒意，但身體內部像是火燒一樣的熱。他在地上匍匐著，好不容易爬起來，用左手臂靠著牆，粗喘著氣、拼命地呼吸。

他不在那一望無際的荒野了。他在——他——這是哪裡？

他重複問自己相同的問題，思索自己果然是死了，這面潮濕發霉的磚是不是地獄的外牆？沉重地拖動腳步，約翰往光亮的地方走去。

光亮刺得約翰眼睛發痛，他流下眼淚，耳畔傳來尖銳的噪音——他瞇眼望向噪音來處——那是一輛漆黑發亮的馬車——沒有馬匹牽引可是——————

 

  
有人尖叫。  
  


 

有更多尖銳的噪音此起彼落。好吵。  
  


 

然後……他像是背後被一整排的魚勾拉住，被扯進了一陣風裡，胃部像是被擠壓，耳裡灌入比荒野更激烈、咆哮的風聲，然後漸漸地......四周趨於寂靜。  
  


 

 

 

 

 

葛雷夫望著倒在他鞋尖旁邊的骯髒、渾身血汙的男人，略移開了腳。果然，男人一偏頭就吐了，吐在他腳旁的一攤穢物中也參雜著血。  
魔法警示監測顯示方才暗巷中有不明的、十分強力的魔法活動痕跡。當時他在對街，看見暗巷滾出一個搖搖晃晃的人影，就這樣站到馬路上......

 

汽車司機發了狂似地猛按喇叭，路人們驚恐尖叫，而葛雷夫迅速地從大衣口袋裡抽出了魔杖。很好，他得為這樁小車禍寫十頁報告，他想。

 

沒人看見他帶走了一個男人。那台為了閃避突然衝出來的流浪狗急踩煞車的轎車萬幸地僅擦撞到人行道邊的路燈杆、損毀了一個車頭燈，造成人行道上一地閃亮的碎片，除此之外無人或動物受傷。

 

葛雷夫站在暗巷裡仔細觀看那殘餘的魔法能量......像是螢光一般的痕跡，螢光觸及的廢棄報紙上，油墨文字快速地翻動，葛雷夫注意到關於日期的部分一直變化，但螢光一閃而逝。

 

腳邊那個男人看起來像是一具死屍。這強烈的魔法活動應該就是這個男人造成的，葛雷夫合理推測。男人的服裝樣式老舊，靴子與襯衫都破爛無比，並且——明顯是被一群凶暴的惡徒毆打過。不大可能是一個人幹的，黑巫師們憎恨費力的事、黑幫殺手會作得俐落、就算是普通人，要把另一個人打成這樣體力也得極好──打人也會手痠手疼，這是一群憤怒狂亂的人幹的。

 

莫非此人是落難巫師？葛雷夫彎下身來仔細檢視，並未發現男人持有魔杖，也沒有證件，甚至，男人聞起來除了臭味、血腥味之外，就像個普通人、是個莫魔......而且還活著。葛雷夫手指觸碰男人脖子上仍突突跳動的脈搏，瞇起了眼。


	2. 巫師

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 約翰他以為自己身處地獄。

葛雷夫送了段訊息給主席。 

主席很快回覆他，讓他全權處理，並謹慎小心。 

 

當然。 

 

葛雷夫在自己的公寓裡，在壁爐生起明亮焰藍的溫暖火焰。男人被折磨得夠嗆，葛雷夫幾乎可以確認他是莫魔。不該是這樣的。不是港口鑰，呼嚕粉，莫魔也無法驅動那些道具。  
一個現身在古老魔法陣殘跡的普通人？葛雷夫試圖查看男人身上是否有黑魔法痕跡、妖精魔法、刻印或詛咒，直到他突然意識到再這樣檢查下去，他唯一的人證，或嫌疑犯就要死了為止。  
男人的臉幾近面目全非，眼皮與顴骨高高腫起，臉頰跟嘴唇都是瘀傷與血汙；魔杖手呈現不自然的歪曲看起來是斷了，腳骨大概也非完好。除了有呼吸心跳外，男人的狀況不佳。葛雷夫脫下外套，捲起袖子，在家裡的櫥櫃找尋一些白鮮液、救急魔藥、繃帶、藥布，決定先試著保下男子的性命。 

除去男子沾黏在身上的破爛衣物，將人放進浴缸裡沖洗，血順著水流竄往排水口，幾個外部出血的傷口葛雷夫用止血魔藥做了處理，其他腫脹內出血與骨折處看來是有些棘手。莫魔可以用生骨水嗎？葛雷夫決定邊弄邊確認，繼續揮動魔杖、調配藥水。雖然不及技術高超治療師，長年出外任務的葛雷夫也練了幾手緊急救治的良方。 

 

接回幾根骨頭，清瘀的時候讓男人看起來像個泡太久並漲滿紫色毒液的浮屍，這效果有點噁心，葛雷夫想——但足夠有效，當放掉髒水時，已經稍微可以看出男人被折磨前的人樣——男子有張看起來英俊端正的臉孔，體格勻襯，膚色不深……看起來不像文職，卻也不像是勞工或幫派份子。得罪了什麼人才能換得這樣一頓毒打？果然，幫派份子的可能性還是大些。葛雷夫在半滿的池裡滴入數滴較溫和的消炎魔藥，藥水接觸水面發出了滋滋聲。他越是清洗越感覺這位濫用魔法的嫌疑犯是普通莫魔，看來巫師專用的猛藥是不能亂用在他身上，得耐心等個幾天才有可能問話了。 

 

＝ 

 

當他睜開眼時，發現自己身處地獄。 

眼前有張醜陋綠色、亮黃色眼睛像是甜點盤一般大、耳朵尖長裡面還長出毛的怪物，看到他便咧開嘴——約翰想要喊叫與逃走，可是連叫出聲的體力也沒有，張嘴只發出了像是一匹感冒的馬才會發出的嘶鳴聲；身體似乎是癱了，幾乎沒移動半分......可是癱了還會這麼痛嗎？身上火燒似地劇痛。或者這正是懲罰？地獄業火的焚燒—— 

「葛雷夫主人，犯人醒了！」那個醜陋的生物看起來似乎很興奮，腳步搖搖晃晃地在他身邊跳舞——那是舞嗎？牠的身上穿的是一件很舊的枕頭套嗎？兩隻大腳上長了許多毛，在轉了一圈之後，突然收斂地、恭敬地低下頭去。 

「不是『犯人』，叫『嫌疑犯』比較恰當。」遠處傳來一聲非常輕的話語，這讓約翰努力轉動眼珠，緊張地查看那醜陋妖怪的「主人」。 

一個男子在距離他兩步左右的地方停下腳步，神情嚴肅高傲——男子該是正值風華正茂的壯年，雖然兩鬢已染上灰白、看起來不比自己大多少，臉上那高傲冷酷的神情，令約翰忍不住打顫。衣著奇特，但看那閃耀的布料光澤與剪裁……又是一個高高在上的大人物。這位……主人、是地獄公爵嗎？ 

姦淫偷盜的罪人在地獄中將被毒蛇、蛆蟲與火焰懲罰——約翰掙扎著想起身，但右手與腿都沉重而僵硬。男人伸出手掌做出一個別動的手勢。約翰這才發現自己在一張軟床上，整個背部陷在床墊裡。  
「最好別亂動，你的幾根骨頭還要一陣子才會修復，它們會固定個幾天。」男人低沉的聲線使他的建議聽起來像是警告。而那個又毛又醜的生物拿了一小瓶淡金色的液體來到他身邊，「嫌疑犯先生該喝藥了！」把那聞起來像是接骨木酒的液體灌進他的喉嚨裡。 

約翰差點把藥汁從鼻孔裡嗆出來，那液體的味道既甜又苦。喝完之後他彷彿體力被抽乾，再度昏沉快速地進入一片黑甜的睡夢中。 

「艾波，我還沒問他的名字。」葛雷夫的手伸向男子的頸項，確認溫度正穩定下來，退燒劑有效。結果他一個問題都沒問到，只看見男人水氣氤蘊的棕色眼眸。 

大耳朵大腳的家庭小精靈驚呼一聲，「艾波壞事！」放下手上的玻璃瓶正要用額頭去撞床架時，被葛雷夫從後頸一把拉住枕頭套，「艾波，我命令你不准弄痛或弄傷自己。冷靜。」葛雷夫嘆了口氣，「你是不是很高興？」  
「回葛雷夫主人的話，艾波太興奮，主人很久沒有呼喚艾波了！艾波很久沒來公寓了！」這個矮小又不停搖晃的家庭小精靈把頭垂得極低。但頭抬起來時，黃色的眼睛裡像是充滿了快樂，閃閃發光，「晚餐艾波來煮好嗎？」 

 

葛雷夫聳了聳肩，表示同意。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 約翰說了謊。

他醒來的時候茫茫然地，但依稀認得天花板與身下的軟床。

——所以那不是夢？

 

不、不，絕對是夢。

 

可是……

 

約翰動了動手腕，發現那些見血的傷口在身上只留下淺淺的線條，原本脹痛的地方已經轉為青黄，而他的右手——被不明的東西纏住（那絕對不是繃帶！他沒見過那種材料！），固定在一塊板子上。那些重傷曾讓他憂慮他將會痛不欲生地度過下半輩子。

 

「嫌疑犯醒了！」碰！的一聲，床邊突然冒出一個尖細的聲音——尖耳朵——大眼睛——穿著枕頭套的怪物。他好像看到那枕頭套下緣綴著已經看不出原本顏色的穗子。

約翰知道自己大叫了，聲音依然像匹感冒的馬，「不要過來！」這個噁心的、邪惡的、妖怪、「走開！」他踢動雙腿，想把那正爬上床的大腳妖怪踹下床。

「嫌疑犯不要亂動！」那個妖怪說英語，天啊！「主人說現在骨頭還很脆弱，不要再抖腿了、」亮黃色的大眼睛透明地像是一組怪異燈具照著他，「主人就快回來了，嫌疑犯先生得穿幾件體面衣服！艾波幫您！」

這個醜妖怪居然要幫他穿衣服？約翰這才發現自己什麼都沒穿。赤身裸體/讓他感到脆弱不安，把蓋在身上的被子拉得緊些，綠色的醜妖怪卻甩了幾件衣服到床上，來勢汹汹地扒開棉被，讓他坐起。

 

約翰還是第一次被服侍穿衣，頂多與女僕調情時讓她們幫他打上領巾——通常都是他服侍男爵穿衣——綠色的妖怪手腳與體型相比不成比例的大，但動作很快，沒一會兒便替他穿好上衣，接著要他下床，顯然是要穿上褲子，約翰羞恥地掩住兩腿間搖晃的性器，「褲子，我自己穿、」但當妖怪聽到房外的聲響，尖叫了一聲，手上的動作更快了，「主人主人！主人到家了！」甚至又開始搖頭晃腦，約翰這才發現剛剛他不是在尖叫，而是歡呼。大概還跳起舞來。太怪異了。

約翰手腳笨拙地套上內褲、長褲，發覺衣服的剪裁相當合身，質料也很舒服，穿上襯衫、長褲、背心之後，自己看起來高了好幾個檔次。綠色的妖怪在他腳邊打轉了幾圈之後，用鼻孔(是吧？那兩個洞是鼻孔吧？)噴氣，似乎是差強人意的滿意，「來！」約翰遲疑了，要他去哪？

 

「來！」綠色的小怪物覺得他聽不懂英語一樣，再度堅定地要他跟上。看來是要出去房間外面。約翰移動腳步，雖然腿還很疼，但已經不是每走一步就快跪下去的程度。他的身體真的復元得挺好，約翰詫異地緩慢移動腳步，並用手稍微把頭髮往後梳理，跟在這個穿枕頭套的怪物後面。

 

「葛雷夫主人，歡迎您回家！」綠色的小怪物行了一個禮──沒錯，那是行禮，迎接貴客或一家之主的那種行禮方式。約翰忍不住地，對站在客廳的人傾身行禮──他做慣了的那種。

 

葛雷夫高高挑起眉，「......艾波，謝謝，你可以先離開......」男人看起來狀況還不錯，『碰』地一聲，艾波消影離開了起居室，但不到幾秒，『碰』地一聲又出現，「葛雷夫主人，晚餐是燉牛肉！要先加熱嗎？」約翰驚嚇地倒退了好幾步，慌張地尋找這空間裡可能的出口──他想逃走。這太邪門了，無緣無故地那妖怪就消失、或出現。幸好大門看起來距離不遠......約翰發現這裡雖然看起來質感奢華，可並不富麗堂皇，可以說是......空間挺小的。感覺到眼前男人的銳利目光，約翰忍不住又垂下了視線。

「好，艾波。麻煩你在家裡用走的。這裡很小，不是老宅。先下去吧，我要跟這位先生談談。」葛雷夫打發了艾波，在客廳沙發坐下後，伸手招來了一張椅子。就在約翰眼前，約翰驚嚇地倒退半步。椅子、竟然、自己動起來？  
「請坐。」男人的聲音不高也不低，語調很輕，在安靜的起居室裡頭飄盪，約翰覺得耳朵有點癢。

他真的瘋了才會看到盤子杯子水瓶在空中浮著！約翰的臉色一下刷白。  
男人再度要他坐下。可能是姿態或語調，或者約翰奴性堅強，聽到男人這麼說他腿一軟又坐回椅子上。約翰不想拿起面前的水杯，但是水杯浮到約翰手邊一直碰他的手彷彿在催促他拿起杯子喝點水。約翰手抖著抓住那隻看起來有生命的杯子，因為手太抖水都灑了大半出來。面前的男人手指輕掃，杯子裡的水又滿了起來。

約翰想問他這裡是否是地獄，但面對男人時，他甚至連頭都不敢抬起來。男人的目光太嚴厲而直接，比面對神父更讓他緊張，他深怕一張口就要說出自己的罪行——而他將會被懲罰。

 

「首先，請教您的姓名。」問話的內容有禮貌，聲調卻像是正開庭的法官一樣，以一種權威、不可質疑、任何編造的話語都將會被識破的語氣發問。  
約翰張口，但沒發出聲音。他重新清了清嗓子，「我叫約翰。」他脫口而出，但馬上就後悔了。

 

「這是名字。你的教名？中間名？姓什麼？」男人不急著追問，但是每個問題約翰都不願回答。他被男爵放逐了，他不能透露更多。男爵所唾棄、憎恨的對象在倫敦——法國——或瑞士——絕對找不到工作的。又，上流人士的圈子非常小，難保眼前的紳士聽到他的臭名，不會立刻將他丟出屋外——即使他前幾分鐘還想盡快逃離這個詭異屋子。約翰咬住下唇，搖了搖頭。他還想抵抗一會兒。

 

「如果你不告訴我完整的姓名，我們很難幫助你，約翰。」男人淡淡地說。他變換了坐姿，改成雙腿交疊，右手肘支在沙發扶手，托著下顎。

 

「我們」指的是誰？約翰緊緊握住水杯，他緊張地想，約翰是個普通的名字，也應當配個很普通的姓，「曼恩。」他盡可能不畏縮地回答。「中間名？」「……沒有中間名，」約翰再次咬住下唇。「有人在追殺我。」這也不算捏造。「……先生，請叫我約翰。」男子瞇細眼睛，「約翰，我是波西瓦．葛雷夫。你是哪裡人？」這又是不願意說的資訊，他來自那個莊園——男爵的所有財產——約翰再度搖頭。

 

「你是貼身男僕，貴族的。」約翰顫抖了下，差點把手上的杯子打翻。「您......」抬頭望向名為葛雷夫的男人，他發現對方做了一個聳肩的動作。

「雖然不知道那個男爵是誰......約翰，知道這裡是哪裡嗎？」  
「……不知道。」

 

「這裡是紐約。」葛雷夫拿起茶几上的報紙遞給約翰。

 

《紐約魂報》

1927年，11月7日，星期一。  
1927年？  
約翰看見報紙上一張黑白照片，是一個身穿黑袍的強悍女性，用意志堅定的眼神與冷酷的微笑看著約翰，點頭。『魔國會皮奎里主席推動……』約翰無法讀下去，只是瞪大了眼睛盯著日期。他抓起報紙，想更加確認是否是自己眼花了，不過女子依然時不時地點頭露出微笑，日期也沒有變。

 

「啊啊、這到底是什麼、」約翰激動地拉高了嗓音，「這一定是幻覺！」

「很抱歉，並不是。」


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他不能一直困在這裡。

不知道是自己來到未來比較離譜，還是這世界真的有魔法誇張——享用晚餐時，約翰已經筋疲力竭。  
那個男人，波西瓦葛雷夫，自稱是巫師，正在調查自己為何來到『他們的世界』。  
『他們的世界』是1927年，秋天的紐約，魔法界——他說，穿越時空的魔法並非常見，來自1890年夏至的愛爾蘭的自己顯然一點魔法都不會，不太可能是自己來的。  
約翰沒有想過自己會來到這麼遠的地方。橫越一片大海，來到這片土地。  
「我們不與莫魔來往——畢竟魔法界暴露的話，對雙方都有危險。必須保守秘密……」  
那個男人是這麼說的。但你是個例外，是這事兒的唯一人證。在事情還沒明瞭以前，不能讓你離開。得查出是誰操控時間魔法。「請你為我們保守秘密。查清楚之後，我們會送你回去——但無法保證是否會成功就是。」  
約翰幾乎什麼都沒聽進去，也食之無味，連自己怎麼回房都不記得。他喝了一瓶看起來像毒藥的藥水後，躺在床上，昏沉睡去。他做了一個混亂無章而詭異的夢：他被凱薩琳用切肉刀一刀刀地砍下手指、身上各部位……生殖器滾落、血流了一桌，盡責的廚娘生起火，一面哼著小曲一面烹煮食物，約翰知道她要拿他餵狗——家丁們侮辱他、獵場看守人嘲笑他不是男人——莊園、玫瑰花叢、紫丁香、金木犀、雙臂環抱般粗壯大樹與荒野的風——接著是鄉間的旅館、平靜的湖旁站著一對閃耀光芒的男女……黑袍巫師挽著紅髮飛揚的美麗女巫，她裸著身，大方地向約翰展示雪白胴體——髮中竄出一隻金絲雀，振翅撲向他。

他哭泣著醒來，夢境嚇得他瑟瑟發抖。

那名自稱是巫師的男子佇立在床頭邊。黑鴉羽毛一般潤澤的一身，潔白如雪似的襯衫，領針則是鑲綠寶石的毒蠍，「你在這裡很安全，晚些艾波會來照顧你。」男子像是沒看見他的淚水，神色平靜地按了按他的肩膀就要離去。  
「……別、」約翰差點要懇求對方不要離去，他頓了下，「您要去哪？」改為發問。  
「上班。」巫師淡淡地回答。「我第一個會議要遲了，你好好休息。」

上班？  
是工作的意思？  
像這樣看起來出身高貴的人必須工作？約翰盯著華美的天花板想，這時代——或魔法界——似乎跟他的世界，很不一樣。

房內的空氣發出小小的空氣摩擦聲，那個綠色的怪物，轉了兩圈，撲到床邊。「曼恩先生早！艾波來準備早餐。」綠色怪物唸那個名字讓約翰感到羞愧，他覺得葛雷夫知道他說謊的事，只是不動聲色地等他為自己的謊言懺悔，「……我叫約翰，叫我約翰就好，如果你願意的話。」  
小怪物眨了眨閃亮的黃眼睛，鼻子噴氣，「好呀！艾波覺得很好！」接著變出了一杯棕色的冒煙飲料，「早上要吃的藥！」聞起來不像咖啡，倒挺像泥漿的。約翰作嘔地推開杯子，「拜託不要，真的。」  
「沒有什麼要不要的，沒得選擇！這個可以加強修復身體！」艾波抓起杯子、撬開約翰的嘴就往裡灌。艾波的指甲嚐起來是洋蔥味，而那盆泥漿喝起來就像……洋蔥味的泥漿，約翰差點吐了一被子，幸好艾波大手按住他的嘴。  
「這還是藥效稀釋過的，葛雷夫主人喝過原液！」艾波像個老媽子念道。  
「然後呢？」  
「一聲不吭地喝完！」  
「然後吐了一被子？」約翰想像著十倍濃縮液的味道，差點又開始噁心起來。

艾波眼神更發亮，似乎想起了什麼，又或是很喜歡他的應答，「早餐吃鬆餅跟咖啡好嗎？約翰。」不過艾波很快轉移了話題。

「鬆餅？」連藥都是泥漿味了，很難期待早餐的味道，難保他看到咖啡色的液體不會恐慌。約翰有些想念紅茶、烤豆子、蘇打麵包、肉腸、培根的滋味。

約翰還是討厭餐盤、杯子在頭上飛舞，這看起來真魯莽！艾波與葛雷夫先生都有能力讓物品隨心所欲地移動。邪惡的魔法！約翰心想。他們是有多懶，只差不是讓東西自己跑進嘴裡而已時，突然回想自己在男爵莊園時，主人們的用膳時刻、花園宴會、服侍來訪的尊貴賓客、打理他們家族的一切。沒錯，他們有能力。能不動手就不動手。身上流有高貴的血液，驅使僕傭為他們辦理一切事情，貴族似乎跟巫師沒什麼不一樣，只是，他們是用薪水讓下人們動起來。

 

擁有金錢，就跟魔法一樣。

約翰細細打量手上的刀叉，純銀的刀叉、燭台、繡上古典花紋的餐墊、水晶玻璃的水杯。  
這比男爵莊園裡最好的酒杯還要美好。  
他想，或許他能用這些昂貴的小東西換點盤纏逃離這裡。他不能一直困在這裡。困在那些勞什子的『濫用魔法』、『時間扭曲』、『危險等級調查』......自己會被拘留多久還沒個底。  
他不能困在這裡。他困在男爵的莊園夠久了，他不想要再困在另一個他不熟悉的世界中。  
那個眼睛閃亮亮的怪物一直盯著他看。約翰放下刀叉，「怎麼了？」他心虛地開口。

「鬆餅好吃嗎？」艾波心情愉快地替他的盤子添上了更多奶油蘑菇。


	5. Chapter 5

餐廳與廚房相連，與莊園裡準備主人們膳食、僕傭們吃飯、聊天休息的地方類似——這個地方精緻豪華，尺寸也不過像是豪華酒店，無法與宏偉的莊園——一座真正的城堡相比。男爵莊園的占地甚至一眼望不完，山林、溪水、荒野......還有他貧窮父親僅有的破茅屋。  
約翰已經很久沒動刀叉，艾波卻不斷地往他盤內疊上用煎鍋做出的熱騰騰圓餅、培根、馬鈴薯。  
約翰突然想起兒時的童話。住在森林裡的巫婆，打算把孩童養胖吃掉。所以這個巫師——該不會也吃人？雖然他已不是孩童了。光是這麼想，他就沒了胃口。「我吃飽了。」  
艾波這才停下往盤內疊小山的動作，「約翰至少再吃塊餡餅吧？」艾波勸誘著他。  
「你一定是要把我養肥吃掉。」約翰用餐巾揩了揩嘴，盯著拿著鍋鏟的艾波，並悄悄地瞄向他的背後——從鋸齒麵包刀、能劈開骨頭的大菜刀、切肉、切魚專用刀、水果刀、巨大的肉錘、粗實的桿麵棍、大湯勺、各式尺寸的湯鍋，以及爐上燒著熱水的咖啡壺。  
拿刀——不，不，這裡這麼狹窄，刀具未必順手，應該拿那支桿麵棍——那太大支了可能會手滑，或者是平底鍋……可是大平底鍋似乎太沉，不好揮舞。是了，他該拿錘子，只要用鈍器往這怪物的腦袋瓜上一砸——他就能逃走。  
然後艾波露出了一個鄙夷的臉，「誰要吃！你看起來超難吃，就算是肥得拿起來烤也不會美味！拜託別說這種、這種、噁心的笑話，艾波討厭莫魔的笑話！」  
他還惦記著那把肉錘，「莫魔是不會魔法的人，像我這樣的人。那你是什麼？」他用食指與拇指輕輕撫摸著銀器那細緻的花紋，隨口發問，希望艾波放鬆警戒。他忍不住想像，艾波的血是綠色的，或黃色的，腦漿大概是南瓜色──或者像是男爵在秋獵時分打下的麋鹿，或獵犬追逐的紅狐一樣，會流出深紅的血......艾波額頭受到重擊向後仰倒在廚房光潔的地面上，綠色、瘦長的手指一抽一抽地抖著，他將會順手抓起檯上的菜刀俐落地劃開艾波頸子，解除這可憐的小怪物的痛楚；血的腥味開始漫佈餐廳，亮黃色的眼睛宛如暗掉的燈，裡面只反映了不祥的黑影。  
約翰重重放下了手上的餐具。艾波露出了一個『真沒禮貌』的表情。  
事實上，艾波一點都沒有提防陌生人的戒心，只不過手上拿著鍋鏟指揮著遠處的鋒利小刀自動地削馬鈴薯皮而已。  
「艾波是葛雷夫家族的家庭小精靈！渡海來的第三代！」艾波在說「葛雷夫」這三個字的時候，眼睛會發光，充滿了敬意與好感。看來這是他最愛的話題。  
「家庭小精靈是什麼？」約翰重新拿起叉子，把小塊的餡餅送入口中，「葛雷夫家族……從沒聽過，是巫師家族？」他明明不餓，可是餡餅也好吃，艾波廚藝真不錯。  
「家庭小精靈就是、家庭小精靈！為主人奉獻服務！讓主人們過得舒舒服服的精靈呀！」艾波激動地揮了一下鍋鏟，背後的小刀也在空中跳了一下，瘋狂地將一個個去皮馬鈴薯切成塊。「葛雷夫一族是——了不起的——巫師一族！葛雷夫主人的祖父是魔國會創始十二巫之一，身上繼承了高貴強大的巫師血液；葛雷夫主人的父親大人是魔國會最有力最崇高、最令人尊敬的議長！葛雷夫主人的姑姑們也都是傑出的、了不起的女巫！」  
女巫——想起那夢裡的紅髮女巫，並看見那憑空被剁成一塊塊的馬鈴薯噗咚噗咚地落進木盆，約翰忍不住打了個哆嗦。  
「葛雷夫主人應該要住在大宅的！這樣艾波就能全天全心服侍主人......不然艾波可以待在公寓這裡啊！」艾波所指揮的刀子接著把紅蘿蔔像是仇人似地砍殺成碎塊。「葛雷夫主人實在是太認真工作了，主人是歷年來最年輕的魔國會安全部長！可是這個工作好辛苦啊！」  
約翰發現艾波視線不離開他，加上他身後那把靈活的刀不停地動著，他不敢冒險攻擊一個會魔法、有武器的家事妖精。  
──或許事情可以不用發展成那樣。他不能總是想到那麼極端的手段，約翰摸了摸被填飽的肚子，回味著剛剛吃下肚的餡餅味道，感到些許愧疚。  
他並沒有離開這間公寓，至少不是現在。約翰回到床上，蓋上棉被，剛剛喝的藥讓他的手又麻又癢，他決定再好好睡一覺，醒來再想想回去的辦法。


	6. Chapter 6

葛雷夫先生不會每天都回家。  
基本上看那隻家事小妖怪準備的晚餐內容就可以預測。  
葛雷夫先生回家吃晚餐的時候，艾波簡直是傾盡全力變著花樣做各種美味的菜色。從前菜、湯品、主菜到甜點，擺盤也極美觀，不時有魔法的小把戲穿插其中。比方說雞尾酒玻璃盆緣的水果片像是骨牌一樣跳入酒水中旋轉，還有掀開蓋子會有水藍色小仙子飛出來邊跳舞邊灑糖粉的果乾蛋糕之類的。

約翰只慶幸盤裡的牛排沒有任何動作，靜靜躺在盤子裡像塊正常的煎牛排。

「簡單點吧艾波，我們不是在開宴會。」葛雷夫先生嘴巴上這麼說，但也沒有阻止家事妖怪旺盛的表現欲。聽到葛雷夫基於禮貌開尊口說晚餐好吃時，艾波似乎樂得快要原地起飛，甩著大大的耳朵盯著主人的臉看，約翰確信他從那雙大大的黃眼睛底看到狂熱的幹勁。  
葛雷夫先生不回家吃晚餐的時候，艾波就像是一個無精打采的……枕頭套。晚餐可能是前一天的剩菜攪拌重新組合在一起，或者是兩片麵包塗花生醬之類的。即便艾波晚餐的品質波動挺大，但每天家事都有條不紊，並且照三餐餵他吃藥跟換藥，因此約翰復元得很快，半個月後已經可以自由地在屋內走動也不覺得疼痛了。

很快地，四肢恢復健康的約翰開始覺得待在屋內的生活無聊透頂，現在的他連工作都沒有，在艾波的監視下除了吃就是睡，堪比家畜。

他想起了湖邊度假小屋、精緻的旅館、上流社會的顧客──等不切實際的夢想。他的口袋裡一毛錢都沒有，身處在這個未來的時空，陌生的土地......約翰一點一點地起了好奇心。如果他回不去的話，說不定在這裡掙點錢，做個小生意也不錯。他趁艾波不知道去哪裡的時候，偷了櫥櫃裡收藏看起來昂貴精緻的銀燭台跟餐具，用桌巾包住，打算逃走之後變賣換取現金，可是當他扭開門鎖踏出大門時，隱藏在桌巾裡面的那些餐具竟開始大、合、唱──沒錯就是大合唱，歌詞好像是：

 

『我是美麗貴氣、純銀打造、光滑閃亮的燭台～照亮用餐時光每一刻；  
我是優雅鋒利又順手的餐刀～餐刀～；  
我是尖銳叉子，美食小幫手！  
而我是甜蜜可人的迷你點心叉；  
來點香濃柔滑的奶油如何？奶油抹刀在這裡！  
我們全都閃閃發光純銀打造陪伴主人用餐時～光～  
我們全都屬於葛～雷～夫～家！  
我們屬於葛雷夫家啦啦啦啦～  
快點把我們物歸原處～～～啦啦啦，啦啦啦～  
你這小偷～賊人～混蛋～人渣啦啦啦……』

 

距離門口越遠合唱的音量越發高昂，這些吵鬧不休的餐具照這樣看來根本無法轉手，最後約翰只能把它們都塞回原本的櫥櫃。  
他總有一天會被魔法搞瘋！約翰氣忿地想。這屋子太詭異了到底下了多少咒語？他太過激動以至於沒有發現周遭的動靜，當他碰一聲關上櫥櫃，轉過身的時候，被一身黑衣的巫師嚇了好一大跳，冷汗從毛細孔滲出，染濕了整個襯衫後背。「哇、葛雷夫、先生……」他何時出現在廚房的？  
「……你在找什麼呢？」低沉溫和的聲音，彷彿只是問他天氣如何。  
「我、我想……泡咖啡。」約翰信口胡謅了一個藉口，整個人倒退至洗手的水槽邊。「您回來了。」他忍不住對眼前的男巫行了一個禮——僕人對主人行的那種禮。  
如果是男爵剛回來，會令他幫他脫鞋、更衣、換裝，泡一壺咖啡到他的書房，接著要廚娘打點晚膳，讓僕役準備沐浴用的熱水，而約翰會忙著幫主人整理衣服、擦拭皮靴、準備明日行程所需的馬匹、車輛等等，直到主人休息後他才能休息。但眼前穿著如黑夜一般漆黑的男人只是揮了揮手，帽子、圍巾、脫下的大衣就飄過半空，自行掛在衣帽架上；男人再彈了彈指，水壺便自動盛滿了水跳到爐子上。

約翰忍不住地眨了眨眼。男人一舉一動都讓他心驚膽跳，生怕他發現自己的圖謀。  
但巫師只是輕聲說了句「坐。」  
他輕揮魔杖，咖啡豆子化為粉末，灑進過濾紙上。  
沒一會兒一杯散發濃郁香氣的咖啡便擺在約翰面前。  
約翰低頭望進冒著熱氣深棕黑色的液體裡，光滑的表面蕩開波紋——淚滴進裡面，與咖啡融合在一起。不知從何而來的羞愧揪住了他的心臟，使他面紅耳赤。

他在這裡是否毫無用處？


	7. Chapter 7

約翰以為自己擁有遠大的夢想，可是從事過的工作，僅有男爵莊園的高級貼身男僕一職。在莊園裡次於管家，高於馬夫、園丁，說白了仍然只是僕役。除了當僕人之外，他什麼都不會。算數、書寫，這些他都只是粗略懂得，實際上他除了發夢以外，沒有其他特別的技能或長處。在這個精緻的寓所裡，有魔法、有家事妖怪——家庭小精靈，艾波語氣很差地訂正他好幾次，這讓他很沮喪。覺得自己困在牢籠當中……他總是覺得自己被困住，一如小姐的金絲雀。

美麗的、任性的、脆弱的、強悍得令他恐懼的茱莉小姐，手上握著他的剃刀，近乎顛狂卻又冷靜地步出了莊園城堡。她總是如此奮力掙扎貪婪渴望著什麼，本性天真純潔而高高在上，像隻幾乎要脫離男爵這盤根大樹蔽蔭的鳥兒。小姐為他所流的血，如此不值。他配不上她，在她面前，約翰永遠卑劣低下；他短暫佔有她，只是令他更加沮喪，美夢破滅。凱薩琳說得沒錯，他追求的是只是一個高潔幻想，玷污這份幻想的他反而還恨起了有血有肉的她。他愛她，更恨她。小姐應該永遠在遙不可及的枝頭上，而非墮落同他在泥淖裡打滾。  
她自由了嗎？  
他不敢想。是他逼迫她死。何等罪孽深重！  
他做了無數的惡夢，每當驚醒時都覺得自己快衰弱而死。難道是茱莉小姐的詛咒？他夜夜都夢見那把鋒利剃刀，感覺自己無法重振雄風。

 

「不！！！！！！！」

約翰半夜驚醒，淒厲的尖叫迴盪在屋內。  
他以為自己在哀嚎，冷汗流了一身。尖嚎仍未停止。  
出事了！  
約翰發現慘叫來自房間外，他掀開被子跌跌撞撞地跳下床，差點跌倒，赤著雙腳跑出房間，發現哭號的來源處——客廳。燃著木頭的壁爐把客廳照得溫暖，火焰奇妙跳動著，連著房內的影子搖曳晃動，他看見艾波跪倒在不知道何時回來的葛雷夫先生腳邊，像是被處罰似地哭叫。  
葛雷夫先生一臉疲憊，「艾波我沒事，你可以回去莊園。」他看起來真的很疲勞，但口氣並不嚴厲，甚至有些無奈。「波波來叫你回去你就回去。」  
「不！！！不！！！！」艾波大叫，彷彿葛雷夫先生剝奪他生存的意義。約翰這才發現，壁爐旁邊的角落還有一個跟艾波差不多高，眼睛也像甜點盤一般大的小怪物，他身上圍的是一條很舊的刺繡桌巾，手上拖著一把園藝小鏟子。  
「聽話，艾波。誰是你的主人？」葛雷夫先生語氣竟然十分溫柔，這讓約翰起了雞皮疙瘩，汗毛豎立了起來，他忍不住握緊了牆壁。  
「是偉大葛雷夫家族，葛雷夫老夫人與葛雷夫主子是艾波的主人。」艾波抽噎著揉著鼻子，像是要撲到葛雷夫先生的褲管上，但硬生生忍住的樣子。  
「沒事的。我可以自己照顧自己，你回去大宅幫忙。你看，波波特地來接你。」  
「不！！艾波不想跟葛雷夫先生分開！」  
「拜託別再哭了大宅工作很多欸十二家族大聚會很快就要到了你要累死我嗎葛雷夫大宅所有的東西都要閃亮發光我還有好幾畝的玫瑰要種耶」  
在旁邊的小精靈一動也不動說出了一整串毫無起伏也沒有停頓的句子，大概是在勸艾波。  
「可是艾波不在誰來照顧葛雷夫先生！」艾波頑強抵抗，眼眶泛淚。這讓約翰相當吃驚。主僕哪可能這樣？  
「我可以自己照顧自己——」葛雷夫先生掏出口袋裡的一條手帕，「你想要我送你手帕或襪子嗎？」隨手抹了抹艾波的臉。  
「不！」艾波發出短促尖叫，用那條高級的帕子擤了鼻涕。「可是……」  
「沒有什麼好可是的，宴會時我也會回去大宅，我要看到我的房間乾淨整齊，懂嗎？」  
艾波不情願地用力點頭。「一直都很整齊啦……」還忍不住呢喃著。  
「這才對。波波！」  
「是的主人。」牆角的那隻小精靈抬頭挺胸。  
「母親大人跟艾波要拜託你了。」葛雷夫先生拿出了魔杖，輕揮，一張信紙折疊成鳥兒，振翅飛到艾波的頭頂上停下。  
「好的主人。」名為波波的小精靈伸出細細的手挽住艾波。「那麼我們先返回大宅。期盼宴會前主子您可以放下繁忙公務先返家打理。這是老夫人交代要說的，不是波波的意見。」  
「……我了解了。」葛雷夫先生從壁爐上面的盒子中抓了一把亮綠色的粉末，灑進壁爐的火焰中，火焰一下子從暖黃被染綠，「葛雷夫大宅！」波波和艾波跳進壁爐，砰！地發出一聲清脆的聲音，消失不見。  
約翰看傻了眼，他才驚覺自己已躲在轉角處偷看許久，少了哭哭啼啼的艾波，室內一下子靜了下來。葛雷夫先生貌似疲倦地深深坐進沙發中。


	8. Chapter 8

「出來吧，不用一直躲在那裡。」低沉柔軟的男中音溶進空氣灌進耳裡似地，讓躲在長廊的約翰寒毛直豎，耳朵發紅。  
「先生我不是故意……」  
「是我們吵醒你了。」葛雷夫揮了下手，召來一只玻璃杯，跟威士忌瓶一起浮著慢慢降落在手邊的小桌。穿著依然潔白毫無皺摺的襯衫、黑色長褲，只有後梳的頭髮微微散開，幾綹黑髮落在額前的巫師替自己倒了一杯酒，啜飲了一口。「你也來一杯嗎？或者是想回去睡了？」在這樣的深夜裡，嚴厲的巫師看起來比平日疲倦、放鬆而柔軟。  
約翰搖搖頭，又點點頭，「我也想要喝一杯。」他不想離開溫暖的客廳空間。不知道為什麼，於是男僕膽大地請求。  
巫師優雅地揮了下修長的手指，召來第二只杯子，他倒了半杯琥珀色的液體，示意他可以坐下，而約翰挑了一個略遠的座位，試著不讓自己陷進柔軟的坐墊中。  
「我讓艾波回去了，之後的藥配好會放在餐桌，三餐你就自己打理，你已經可以活動了吧。」葛雷夫隨手撩起額前的瀏海，但它們再度滑回原來的位置。約翰不禁想著除了髮油，有沒有可以固定瀏海的小魔法。  
「那個……咳、」喝了一口威士忌，約翰差點被嗆得噴煙，他完全無法理解眼前的男人怎麼能保持優雅地喝下去，第一口彷彿有什麼東西——氣泡——或鞭炮，在舌上炸開，約翰忍不住瞥了一眼瓶身的黑金色酒標《煙與爆竹》，但嗆人的瞬間散去後，留下的是溫潤的酒香餘韻。  
「喝慢點，」葛雷夫輕搖了一下手中的杯子，琥珀色液體在杯中轉了一圈，表面像是夏季煙火一樣迸出繽紛的色彩，流光在巫師的側臉映上顏色，但很快就散去，「或者要搖一下。不要太用力，否則會在杯子裡爆炸。」  
約翰不知道是經過漫長時光之後美國人終於瘋了釀造出這種東西，還是因為這是巫師們喝的酒、魔法世界的酒。  
「我什麼時候可以回去？」可能是酒精的關係，約翰鼓起勇氣開口詢問。  
「目前調查部還沒有查出你從原來的時間點的原因，如果查得到方法或許能送你回去，」葛雷夫瞇細了眼睛，唇角揚起一抹微笑，讓他看起來有些壞心眼，「但如果沒辦法，魔國會的專家建議是讓你留在這裡，和其他莫魔一起生活。當然，為了避免魔法界曝光，會把所有跟魔法相關的記憶抹除。」  
自己不能留在這裡嗎？留在這個……家。  
約翰竟覺得有些失望。大概是因為他除了這裡，這個時空、這片土地他一無所知。  
「我可以留在這裡服侍您。」約翰真覺得自己醉了，腦子一熱便脫口而出。  
「我不需要人服侍。」巫師冷冷地為自己再酙滿了一杯酒。  
「……我什麼都……都願意做的。」約翰感受到的是被拒絕的痛楚。他明明是個獨當一面的優秀男僕。  
此刻約翰忘記了他之前有多恨這個無法出頭的身份。  
在底層泥沼打滾，下賤而卑微。  
巫師饒富興味地凝視著眼前的男僕，眼睛裡反映著琥珀色的瑩瑩流光。「喔？……什麼都願意？」約翰下意識地吞了口口水，點了點頭。


End file.
